Our Story
by Quirky Liikii
Summary: We grabbed everything we could carry and put it into a small bag, and ran back out. I just hope we got everything we needed. Eiko's cooking sometimes...Wasn't 'good' without one thing or another.


Hi! I'm Mikoru. I live in Madain Sari, and this is my story! I have a sister named Eiko, and our parents died when we were little, or when the city was destroyed. What destroyed it, you ask? Eiko says that grandfather told her that a huge, bright red eye sent a gigantic hurricane down on us. Too bad, though, as I never really knew them that well, even though I am fourteen and Eiko is six. Eight year difference! Heehee, but we always had fun, even though we were sad when grandpa died. Gee, I wish I had spent more time with him, y'know, before he died, because he always gave us good times, even when we were having trouble even to smile. The strange thing about me and Eiko is that she only has a summoner's horn, and I have a tail AND a horn! Strange, huh? Well, read on!  
  
That is why I am telling you this, and why you need to know, so you can understand why everythings this way, and how we got caught up in it. And so I can finally realize why I have a blonde tail, too!  
  
Meeting the strangers on the path to Conde Petie, Chapter One  
  
"Mikoru, what should we get to eat? Do you have any gil today?" Eiko was hungry, I was hungry, and we both had little to spend. "I don't have much, Eiko. If we end up stealing the food again, it won't be a surprise..." I sighed, and we both looked around the corner of the doorway to the inside of Conde Petie. We just hoped that the guy wouldn't catch us! The last time, we almost got caught, and we almost got in trouble, to say it in the least. "Ok, on my count, Eiko! One...Two...Three!" And we zipped behind the counter from the entrance, that was the counter for the weapons shop. "Whew! Mikoru, do we really have to sneak around like this?" She had a cute pouty look on her face, that always made me give in. But I really didn't know why she was giving the look out today. "Eiko, you brought Mog, didn't you?" I smiled, and she nodded. "Mog! Come here!" Eiko got Mog out, and Mog shaked her head as she streched. "What do you need, kupo?" I laughed, because moogles are my favorite animals. Especially Mog. shes the cutest. "I need you to cause a distraction, ok? But be sure they don't see me and Eiko grabbing the food up and shoving it in our pockets, ok?" Mog nodded her head, and went out into the square, and started causing the distraction. Noise, and other things were heard as everyone left the shops to see what was going on. "Mikoru, lets go!" I left my train of thought for the moment, as she grabbed my arm, and led me to the food shop. We grabbed everything we could carry and put it into a small bag, and ran back out. I just hope we got everything we needed. Eiko's cooking sometimes...Wasn't 'good' without one thing or another. "Lets go, Eiko! I think we got everything!" "Ok!" We always made quite the duo! I just wish that we had a better life, though. So, after that little fix of getting out with Mog, we hit it off pretty fine with the food. "Eiko, I wanted to tell you...No matter what happens, we'll be together until the very end, ok?" Eiko nodded, and smiled her signature smile. "I know, Mikoru! Lets just get home, and THEN we can talk about the important stuff over lunch!" So, we left. But we had NO idea what was to come of our company, or what people would come. We were having enough fun just being together, thats for sure!  
  
I zipped up my small blue bag, and and ran down the path until we got to the big cliff, then I jumped the distance to the other side. "Come on, Eiko! Not much time to waste!" She looked a bit scared at first, but she had done this jump many times, so she gained her confidence back. "O-ok, Mikoru! Watch me!" She went back a little, and then she ran to the edge, but a branch caught on her pants, and she was stuck upside down and hanging from it. "MIKORU! MOG! SOMEONE HELP! I'M SCARED!" Right after Eiko screamed that out, and Mog came out of her shirt, and flew away scaredly. "MOG, I'M GOING TO GET YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Eiko's pants kind of ripped, and now she was caught by her wing ornament that grandfather gave her. "I can't believe Mog! Why would she run off?" Mikoru yelled that out as she tried to get Eiko down. And, yes, as we all know, Quina came down the path, and saw Eiko, thinking she was food. Quina started trying to get at her. "QUINA HUNGRY!" "I'M NOT FOOD! I TASTE REALLY BAD! MIKORU, HELP!" Mikoru stared at the Qu person, and then got a bit hysterical. "Uh...Shes...Not...Food..." Mikoru sat down, and gave up for the moment. Zidane, our furry hero, as we know, he ran down waving his arms. "QUINA, GET AWAY FROM HER! SHES A LITTLE KID!" Zidane, as we all know, was running up, and he pushed Quina away. He got Eiko off, and noticed Mikoru. "Hi, heres your sis!" He dropped Eiko down to Mikoru, and she caught her. "You gave me quite a fright, Eiko! I'm going to cut these roots off later, so this doesn't happen again." She patted Eiko's head, and set her beside her. "So...Well, thanks for saving my sister. What are you doing here? I thought this place was off limits." Zidane casually yawned, and struck a pose. "I got me and my friends out of it, so no worries." He looked at Mikoru again, and noticed her yellow...Tail! "You...Have a tail..." He was surprised. Very, very suprised. Mikoru looked at him for a moment, then realized what he was looking at, and blushed. "Um, is there something wrong with having a tail, thanks?" Eiko looked up, and saw that Zidane was now leaning on Dagger, who was in turn, leaning on him. "N-no, I was just thinking, um, well, that I was the only one with one..." She covered her eyes with her hand, as it was getting hotter and brighter outside every moment. Eiko ran in front of Mikoru, and giggled. "Are you two in loove?" Dagger blushed, and stared at Eiko, and Zidane, kind of, was doing the same thing. "NO! Um, we, NO! Never!" Dagger turned her face away embarassedly, and Zidane sighed. 'Hey, if I get Zidane as my boyfriend...Me and Mikoru won't be alone anymore!' Eiko thought that as Mikoru spoke again. "Do you all have a destination or something, or are you just traveling for the heck of it?" The sudden question broke Zidane's train of thought into bits that moment.  
  
"No, we're going to the 'Sacred Holy Tree' or whatever it is." She realized what he was talking about and smiled. "You mean the Iifa Tree?" Zidane nodded, and pointed towards the cloudy outline in the north direction of them. "The Iifa..Tree? Oh, if its that big one with the mist surrounding it, yes." "Hmm? Oh, sissy, don't we have to go get lunch? I'm hungry." Eiko said that, and patted her stomach. "Ahh, yes. Would you and your friends like to come and eat lunch with us?" She was a bit hungry herself, and tied the bag tighter around her waist. Zidane scratched his head, and thought about it for a minute, and then Steiner interuppted. "Yes, we would love to go eat at your humble home." This made Eiko AND Mikoru giggle. "No need for formalities, sir! Our royal heritage is LONG gone." None of them knew what she meant by that, so they just shrugged it off and went with them to their home, Madain Sari.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
If I get feedback, e-mail or review, I'll continue. Please tell me someones out there...Ok?  
  
E-mail: CuteHanyouLiikiihotmail.com  
  
Thanks.  
  
Toodles!  
  
-  
  
Liikii 


End file.
